Its The Childrens Turn
by dykemanblain
Summary: Goten, Trunks and Gohan starts to learn there fathers powers, and starts a new adventure. With all new enemy's, and new abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. This is my first story and I want you to be as harsh as needed. As they say criticism makes perfect.

The sun was just rising as Goten opened his parents door. He was quite at first but the further in he went, the louder he got. Trying to subtly wake Goku while not disturbing his mother. Unfortunately he failed. "What on earth do you think you are doing goten"! Chichi yelled in a way that promptly woke Goku. Being as startled as he was, he went directly into super sayin mode. Chichi instantly flicked him in the center of his forehead. "The last time you transformed like that your energy destroyed all of my favorite vases". She then proceeded to the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower. Goku returned to normal and leaned over to goten. "Don t worry, she'll calm down in a bit, how bout we go and have some fun for now"? The biggest smile you have ever seen broke across Gotens face.  
Without even answering he flew out the window, heading up into the clouds up above. Seeing his enthusiasm Goku proceeded to put on his traditional training outfit.  
Right before heading out the window himself Goku quickly yelled through the bathroom door, "Hey, Chichi were going out for a while". As he was heading out the window chichi came running out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and started yelling "Goku you better get back down here, I'm not doing all of the chores by my self again". But by that point he was already out of ear shot and was on his way to catch up with his son.

After stretching there legs so to speak, Goku and Goten landed on a iceberg somewhere of the coast. "Ok, son were going to start with some basic drills.  
As they stood side by side they started punching the air with so much force and speed that the iceberg started to move in the opposite direction. Neither noticed until they crashed into a much larger iceberg. They both lazily looked behind them, then both started laughing.  
"Well, that s a sign for a change, lets spar for a bit" Goku declared. "Ok, but I want to make a deal with you, sort of like the one that trunks made with vegeta".  
Goku was caught off guard by the directness of his son. " What deal would that be"? Goten was getting visibly exited at this point.  
"If I can land a hit on you, you will then start to teach me more advanced techniques". Goku then smiled and took his stance "Alright come at me with everything you got". Goten's smile disappeared and was replaced by a look of determination.  
Goten then lunged at his father a lot faster then Goku thought his son was capable of. They were moving so fast that at one point they almost disappeared completely.  
Goku almost wasn t able to dodge every attack, but then it accrued to him that maybe it was time to start teaching him some more.  
Goku ever so slightly slowed down, not enough for goten to notice but plenty for him to finale land a rather strong hit on his fathers shoulder.  
"YES"! Goten then started to celebrate when Goku stopped him. "Fine you win, but you have to take this seriously, and not abuse these powers". Goten's smile returned once more and he answered "I understand, and if its ok I would like to start by learning instant transmission" Goku then started smiling himself and responded " Of course, lets get started".

Thanks for reading and if I can get some reviews, good or bad, I will continue. I already have some ideas of where this story is going to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

**If you're reading this, thank you for continuing. If you're just starting, what is wrong with you? Start at the beginning like everyone else. I'm still messing around and getting my bearings, so bare with me please. I'm gonna switch perspectives each chapter. Enjoy.**

"Hey, get your lazy ass out of bed" vegeta said while he barged into trunks bedroom. Trunks didn't budge, sprawled across his bed on top of his covers. "I said get up"! Vegeta said as he walked up to his sons bed and flipped it. Trunks flew up but never came back down. Vegeta looked up and started getting pissed, because his son was just floating there still with his eyes closed. Starting to get even angrier vegeta just stormed out of the room, before he lost his temper. Trunks opened one of his eyes and began to laugh like crazy. After fixing his room back up, he went down to the kitchen. Bulma was there arguing with vegeta, barely audible, but very loud. Trunks just ignored them and went to get his breakfast, some toast and oatmeal. After sitting down trunks then started to take a interest in his parents conversation. "He's not ready, he is too young" bulma was arguing to her husband. "The boys helped fight off boo, one of the strongest beings in the world" vegeta replied. "And he is my son, he can take it". Now very interested, trunks walked over to his parents. " hey, what's going on"? Bulma obviously giving up on her argument just walked away. Vegeta turned to do so as well, but turned his head and started talking. "Come with me boy, were doing some special training". Trunks, not really interested just went back to his food. "NOW"! Vegeta yelled so loud that he startled the kitchen staff. Not wanting to anger him further trunks got up and followed his father out of the room.

"Where are we going"? Trunks asked while keeping his head down. "Shut up, and just keep walking" Vegeta replied. It wasn't long before trunks realized they were headed to the gravity chamber. "aww, man i hate the chamber" trunks started to complain, before being cut off by a glaring vegeta. When they reached the door, vegeta went to the computer and set it to 50 times gravity. "Now go to the max" vegeta ordered. "What do you mean"? Trunks asked while changing into his training clothes. His father special ordered theses clothes trunks recalled. They are weighted so they were about 100 pound for each individual piece of clothing. Which was a pain in the neck, literally, because of the headband. "Go to the highest level you can, go super saiyan" vegeta said barely paying attention to his son. Understanding what he meant, trunks started focusing his energy. After a few seconds he transformed, trying to extend his power as far as he could. "Good" vegeta said, pressing the enter button turning on computer turning on the increased gravity. "Now start doing push ups, as many as you can, as fast as you can". Vegeta said while getting into position himself. "Well stop in a few hours". Knowing it was useless to argue trunks got down and started doing his exercise. Both going at astounding speeds. "How long are we going to do this" trunks asked "be quite, if you can talk, you can go faster" vegeta replied. Without another word they both continued, with much much more to come.


End file.
